


Roses are red...

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, friendsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the current episode 208 yet but needed a fix-it story for last weeks scene in which Louis humiliated Donna in front of the firm during the mock trial (episode 207). Here's a short fix-it.
> 
> Written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt "Communication".
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99 who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

The flowers started the day after she ran out of the fake trial. She was at home and on her way out of the shower when the door chime ringed. Still wet, she wrapped a towel around her hair and put a bathrobe on before she hurried to the door.

The flower delivery boy smiled shyly – not sure where to look at while he handed her a beautiful bouquet of purple hyacinths. Many people hated them because of their strong scent, but for Donna they meant family, Christmas and Easter. She loved these flowers especially because of their sweet fragrance and all the things they reminded her of. She thanked the boy and closed the door.

The hyacinths were in a small vase so that she could put them directly on her living room table. But nobody knew about that except Harvey who…

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep them if they were from Harvey. If she wanted to accept them as the apology they were. She sighed and looked at the flowers again. There had to be a card somewhere. With nimble fingers she turned the bouquet until she saw the small blue envelope hidden between the blossoms. The card in it was white and only held two words: 'I’m sorry!'

Donna stared at the apology for several seconds before a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. It wasn’t Harvey’s handwriting she saw on the card. His hand she knew far too well. No, the man who apologized to her, who had made the effort to find out her favourite flower and the one who at least had the decency to contact her after he had humiliated her today wasn’t Harvey Specter. It was Louis.

*

Flowers couldn’t solve problems magically but they helped to soothe the hurt. Every day when she came home flowers were already waiting. Her neighbour always sighed when she gave them to her, assuming that she had a secret admirer. Donna tried to convince her otherwise, but gave up after one week. After all, how could she explain that she got them because… yes, because of what?

Because Louis had been an ass at the fake trial? Because he had humiliated her in front of the whole firm? Because he had done his job?

Working at a law firm had her taught many things. Working for Harvey Specter had given her the means to go through with them. She knew that Louis hadn’t had a choice, that he needed to do his best – no matter his own feelings or hers. But that didn’t change the fact that he had done it.

She hurt. Harvey hadn’t fought for her and Louis had only added to that. She didn’t need Louis’s good opinion and he had some character traits she just couldn’t stand. But he had always been fair to her when it counted. His questioning was just the one thing too many, the one thing that made her hurt even more. But he wasn’t the one who caused it in the first place and that was why, after two weeks of silent apologies in the form of flowers, she took it to heart and forgave him.

Her answer was simple but in style.

***

Louis smiled, a white card and a single flower in hand.

 _'I accept,'_ the card read – and the yellow rose emphasized this statement.


End file.
